


"It's just... you look good."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [32]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Yuki was ready to give up on Kyo, until he was given a reason not to.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	"It's just... you look good."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleAfar (Snyuuk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyuuk/gifts).



It was stupid, hosting a formal event on one of their days away from school, but duty called, and as the student councel president there was no way that Yuki could decline. The suit was navy blue with a tartan pattern, and fitted him perfectly; Shigure had told Ayame about the event and, of course, his brother had been determined to make the garment from scratch. Yuki would have refused, but he had learned that with Ayame the less energy you expended the better. 

Yuki adjusted his bowtie - a deep crimson colour, not his first choice but Ayame assured it would compliment his eyes - checking that his buttons were neat and that the jumper he wore over his dress shirt was smoothed out. Tohru had spent a great deal of time ironing his clothes, so he had to at least try and keep himself tidy before he left the house. Still, he felt stiff, and ridiculous, and couldn’t wait to be back home, curled up in the only clear space on his bed. 

He was nervous as well, having to speak in front of such a large group of people didn’t come naturally to him. As Yuki mentally rehearsed the speech he had to deliver, he heard the floorboards behind him wheeze, straining under the weight of someone, and he turned with a smile already in place for Tohru. He dropped it immediately when he was met with messy orange hair instead. 

“Is that school gig tonight?” 

“Obviously.” Yuki walked to the hallway mirror and tamed a stray cow-lick. He watched as Kyo shifted behind him, eyes focused on Yuki’s back. Kyo’s mouth opened and closed, brows pulled down low and pink tinting the tips of his ears. 

This was happening more and more regularly, Kyo watching Yuki, seemingly desperate to say something, but Yuki had no idea what. He had long since stopped trying to understand the other man. 

It wasn’t that he hated Kyo; the opposite, in fact. Yuki had loved him since the second his eyes had landed on Kyo’s beautiful orange head. Maybe it was the pull of the curse, drawing the cat and the rat together, or maybe it was how Kyo was. He was light, and warmth, and passion; all the things that Yuki had longed to give and receive. But he was the rat. He was cold, and quiet, and distant. He wasn’t necessary to anyone, and Kyo had made it clear on more than one occasion that he felt the same way, that he didn’t need Yuki either. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Yuki rolled his eyes, but when Kyo jumped, body going rigid and face lighting up like a wildfire, he tipped his head to the side in curiosity. Kyo had never reacted to his teasing like that before. 

“It doesn’t matter!” Kyo tried to turn and run, but Yuki was quicker; stronger. He grabbed the other man’s wrist and held him in place.

“What is it?”

“Damn rat.” Kyo muttered under his breath, but it lacked his usual bite. If anything it sounded almost…  _ affectionate _ . Yuki pushed the thought away, forced himself to ignore how it made his heart race. Hope got you hurt, and he had been hurt enough for one lifetime already. 

Kyo clenched his fist. “It’s just… You look good. Really good. That’s all.” 

The shock made Yuki’s grip slacken, and the other man took the opportunity to tear his arm away and disappear up the stairs. There was silence, and then a slam of a door, and Yuki felt about ready to pass out. It was lucky that his fever had disappeared or else he could have transformed there and then, overwhelmed with the emotions that flooded his body. 

He clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes going wide, and stumbled back against the wall. There was something inside of him, something sitting heavy on his gut, and it pulled at him, told him to rip off his tie and follow Kyo upstairs, demanding answers to questions he had never dared ask. But that wouldn’t do any good, and Yuki knew that. Kyo was slow to open up. This, whatever it was, was a monumental breakthrough, and Yuki didn’t want to push his luck, not when it was so rarely on his side. 

Clearing his throat, Yuki took one last look in the mirror before heading to the door. He had duties to fulfill, a heart to heal, and a love to conquer. And only one of those could be achieved in a two-piece suit. 

He looked up at the house where Kyo’s light shone into the encroaching darkness, feeling the summer breeze caress his skin, a smile tugging at his lips. Yuki spoke clearly, with confidence he didn’t know that he was capable of.

“See you when I get back.” 

For once, the smile he offered at school was real, and didn’t falter the entire night. 


End file.
